


The Waiting Is Over

by kasienka_nikki



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasienka_nikki/pseuds/kasienka_nikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can use it as fanfic cover or art, just let know before you do. (I doubt anyone will)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/105866.html)
> 
> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/40195822700/the-waiting-is-over-more-sizes-here)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT the best manip ever but I still have hope you'll like it. Comments always welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> more sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/106055.html)
> 
> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/40473221192/are-you-really-here-more-sizes-here)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one (I think)  
> more sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/106507.html)
> 
> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/41116650817/i-believed-i-would-find-you-more-sizes-here)
> 
> [CREDIT](http://kasienka-nikki.deviantart.com/art/I-believed-I-would-find-you-349754039?ga_submit=10%3A1358791132&ga_type=edit&ga_recent=1)


End file.
